


First Date

by KazeChi



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeChi/pseuds/KazeChi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud wanted to be asleep at 5:30 in the morning. Zack wanted to do something else. (And no there is no sexy time in this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

_"'Cause you know, you know, you know that I love you. I have loved you all along. And I miss you-"_

Cloud groaned. He knew exactly who was calling him. Zack Fair. Who was also known as "Puppy" by some people. It didn't take more than five minutes to know why he was called that. Zack had the boundless energy of a too energetic dog that hadn't had a walk in days. Sighing, Cloud let his black cell phone play the ringtone for a bit longer, since he really did like the song.

_"Been far away for far too long. I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore-"_

Before it could get to voicemail, Cloud clicked the answer button. "Zack, you better have a good reason to be calling me at..." The spiky blond looked over to his alarm clock. The bright red numbers reflecting in his mako blue eyes told him it was 5:28 AM, "...five-freaking-thirty. Most First Class SOLDIERs sleep in on their day-off, like you should be doing, so that the Second Class can get at least seven hours of sleep." Cloud was not a morning person. Most figured that out with a pillow in their face, sometimes knocking them backward. It was a wonder he hadn't started yelling into his phone to make up the fact he couldn't hit anybody through the noisy phone.

"Whoa there Spiky! Is that anyway to speak to your superior?" Cloud heard the raven-haired man chuckle on the other side of the phone. The blond sighed; he could never win against his bluish purple-eyed best friend when he made a point like that.

"Sorry Zack. You know how I am in the morning by now," Cloud stated, feeling like he's had this conversation a few dozen times already. Wait...they have. Knowing that his friend was not going to let him go back to sleep, he started getting dressed in what he called his SOLDIER slash delivery service uniform as he listened to Zack talk through the phone.

"I know how you are, Spiky! That doesn't mean I can't torture you a little bit!" Zack said mischievously, since he loved teasing the blond like this. Hearing only a grunt from the blond, the brunet's smirk widened. "Anyway, I called because there's been something on my mind that I have been wanted to ask you for a while now..." Zack trailed off, waiting for the blond's response.

Having finished getting dressed, Cloud heard the pause, and knew that whatever Zack wanted to ask him must have been important for the brunet to sound so serious. "Sure 'Spike', ask anything you want," Cloud replied, using the nickname they both go by to let him know the blond was listening.

"Well...it's kinda embarrassing...and I'm afraid you might say no..." Before he could let the blond talk again, and lose his own nerve, he blurted out, "Cloud, would you go on a date with me?!" He panted from saying that in a rush. All he heard was silence on the other end. Panicking, he added, "Ah, that is, I know I sound silly, I mean I've liked you for a long time now, Spiky, but you probably don't think of me the same way, so-"

"Zack, shut up," Cloud interrupted, still in a bit of a shock. Making sure the First Class had finally quieted down, the blond continued, "Spike...whatever made you think I didn't like you back?" The blond smiled, knowing the other must be having a shock of his own.

After a few seconds of processing what the blond had said, Zack replied, "S-So, that means you'll go on a date with me? For real?" The brunet already had a feeling what his Spiky's answer will be, he just wanted to hear it from the blond himself.

"Of course, you goofball," said Cloud, teasing his date while rolling his eyes playfully. "What do you want to do on our date? Where are we going?"

"Um...well you see, I didn't think that far since I wasn't sure if you would agree..." If anyone could've seen the First Class SOLDIER now, they would've seen a giant sweat drop at the back of his head as it was tilted downward. The said man chuckled nervously into the phone as he scratched the back of his head.

Luckily the blond man was used to his friend's habit of not thinking his plans through, so he said helpfully, "Well, we could go out and eat, go to that coffee shop you've been telling me about, or visit that zoo that just came into the city."

Zack's eyes went bright at these great suggestions; he couldn't decide which one they could do. "They all sound terrific! How about we eat and then go to the zoo?"

Cloud chuckled, "Sure! We do have all day. Where do you want to meet at for breakfast?" The spiky blond hoped the good breakfast places were open at this un-Gaïa hour.

"How about Seventh Heaven, since it's not too far from here? That place always seems to be open early and late," said Zack, he was always fond of that place, he could get a nice drink and a meal at the same time, and only had to pay a reasonable price.

"Sounds perfect, I'll see you there in a few," replied Cloud. He heard a similar response before hanging up.

(15 Minutes Later)

Zack looked out the window that was next to the booth he was sitting in, looking anxiously for the cute blond. The great thing about Seventh Heaven was that it didn't judge any kind of customers that came in. As long as you didn't give anybody trouble and ruin their business, the employees and staff were wonderful people to be around. They made the very atmosphere in the restaurant light and friendly, even at the most earliest hours of the day. Zack was wearing his SOLDIER uniform since he didn't feel like trying to pull out a new outfit. Plus the uniform gave him special discounts and privileges.

Hearing a motorcycle pull in, Zack saw its owner park not too far away from the window, dismounting it after he took off his goggles. Blue mako eyes scanned the windows of the restaurant, looking to see where the raven-haired man was seated. Zack inhaled lightly when they found him, seeming to smile as the blond made his way into the restaurant. The First Class man knew his friend had gotten promoted to Second Class a few weeks ago, but he never got the chance to see the blond on-duty around the Shinra building. To finally see him in the new uniform made the brunet realize just how gorgeous and hot the younger man looked in it. The blond definitely wasn't that cute little cadet he first met anymore.

The first phase of their date went almost perfectly. They talked and joked as they ate their breakfast, while frequently taking bites from the other's plate, since they both had similar taste when it came to food. Unfortunately, the employees were only used to having one SOLDIER in their facility at a time, so having two of them made them extremely nervous and they came over to their booth so many times to ask if they wanted anything that the two customers got irritated halfway through their meal. However, they always replied politely that they were fine and didn't anything at the moment.

After they finished eating Zack insisted on paying the bill, reassuring the blond that he had more than enough Gil to pay for the meal and their entry tickets to the zoo. Cloud reluctantly let do Zack what he wanted, since he didn't want to start a silly fight and put the brunet in a bad mood. Zack grinned at him, knowing what the other man was thinking, and grabbed his hand while proceeding to pull him to the blond's motorcycle so that he could drive them to the zoo.

Their visit to the zoo was an interesting one to say the least. Apparently that day was half-off on ticket prices for couples. They were shocked that the ticket seller accepted them as a couple and the half-off Gil for the tickets without a word except "Enjoy your visit!"

The zoo they visited was called The Fantasy Zoo. The first thing they did when they entered was to stroll through the closed off water habitats, watching the animals through the glass while making comments about the ones they found the most interesting. Somehow as they exited the exhibit, they entered a Petting Zoo and Rides for Chocobos. Zack couldn't hold it back and ended up laughing so hard that his companion had no idea how to make him stop, while remaining clueless about what the brunet thought was funny in the first place. After he finally sobered up, he suggested they should go look at the adorable birds while the blond trailed behind him still confused.

A couple minutes later of petting the birds, Zack sneaked a picture of Cloud surrounded by most of the Chocobos into his phone to show the blond later so that he could explain why he laughed earlier, and to keep it as a keepsake for himself. As the baby birds continued to surround them, a few curious adult Chocobos wandered over to see what the commotion was. The trainers that were following the tall birds saw the couple and asked if they wanted to ride on the big birds. Cloud agreed quicker than Zack did and soon they were both riding on two male Chocobos, a yellow and black one, in the Zoo's closed off meadows reserved for the Chocobo rides. The First Class had managed to sneak another picture of Cloud smiling on his yellow Chocobo while Zack held onto the reins of his black Chocobo.

By the time they got to Zack's building on Cloud's Fenrir, it was getting close to sunset. As the brunet got off, Cloud thanked him for the best first date he could ever have hoped for. Zack bashfully scratched his cheek but grinned widely none-the-less. Before he could say anything in reply to the blond's praise, the Second Class had pulled him into a sweet kiss, while still straddling his motorcycle. Stunned, the older man gave in and returned the kiss. They parted slowly as they gazed into each other's eyes, silently communicating their feelings. After an extended peaceful silence, Cloud whispered, "I love you, too," before starting Fenrir back up. Just before exiting, the blond told the once again stunned brunet, "I'll call you later about our next date!" With that he winked secretly at the other man, and expertly drove off to his own building.

Zack stood a few moments, waiting for the blond to leave his vision before he allowed a ridiculously silly grin to take over his face. He entered his building leisurely, all the while having thoughts of what they would do for their next date, and knew they would in the future have more dates as successful as this one had turned out to be.


End file.
